Shotgun Wedding
by Dark Lady of Slytherin
Summary: Sirius Black takes Millicent Bulstrode to Las Vegas to get married.


**Prompt**: Sirius Black married Millicent Bulstrode in Vegas

**Author Notes:** Based off of the June Challenge, and off the characterization I have of Millicent from my fic: Blood Matters.

**Summary: **Sirius Black takes Millicent Bulstrode to Las Vegas to get married.

**Shot Gun Wedding**

"Sirius," she said timidly looking over at the man who had dragged her halfway across the world to Las Vegas Nevada.

"Millicent," he said in return.

"Why are we here again?" she asked and looked around at the flickering lights and buzz of slot machines all around her.

"To get married of course," he said with a chuckle. "That is what you wanted, wasn't it? To marry me?"

"Yes, but...I thought we would be getting married back home. Not here. Not with so many...muggles around." she said truthfully.

She was a muggle-born witch raised in Slytherin house, hating her own people. But Sirius saw threw that when she had bumped into him six months ago. He had been everything but cruel to her. He understood her more than she thought he would. She had told him everything she possibly could about her self that first night.

"You're a muggle-born witch, Millicent," Sirius said with a laugh and kissed her cheek. "Stop worrying would you?"

"I may be a muggle-born, but that doesn't mean I like where I come from." She said harshly and pulled away from him. "You know that, so why did you bring me here?"

"Millie, sweetheart, calm down. This was the best place I could think of. I'm supposed to be dead remember? No one knows I'm here, only you." Sirius said. "If suddenly the Ministry received a marriage certificate from us, they would start searching for me again."

Millicent sighed and looked around at the people who just kept walking by them. They didn't seemed to care that she was there, that she was having a moment of cold feet. She really was terrified of marrying Sirius Black. Of all people she was going to marry, it was him. HIM! This man was wanted for murder...well when he was alive.

That was another problem, he was dead. Or at least by all wizarding standards of dead. He shouldn't even be there. Yet he was. He was standing right there beside her. He had kissed her, held her long into the night, whispered sweet nothing into her ear as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She had begun to believe he was too good to be true. And then he asked her to marry him. He was choosing her. Not Pansy, not some pureblooded witch. Her.

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately.

She knew he loved her, she knew he wanted to be with her. That she was meant to be with him. No one else ever looked at her like he did. He didn't see her as the large bulky ackward woman that she knew she was. He saw her as beautiful, as just growing into her skin.

She kissed him back. It wasn't like she didn't care about him. She did. She just wanted to get married back home. But she understood his reasons for making them go to Vegas to marry.

"And what, are you going to do about your friends and family?" She asked once she was no longer kissing him. "They deserve to know you are alive, that you are married. And they will not like the idea that you are married to me." She looked away from him to hide the fact that she knew she would be hated by his friends and family. She was as Slytherin after all.

"Don't worry about them, when the time comes I'll tell them." he said and kissed her. "Come on, the chapel is just up the way."

Millicent took his word for it and walked off toward the chapel. She could do this. She could marry him. She could deal with being part of one of the oldest and most noble of families. She could be a Black. That was better than being a Bulstrode.

They walked down the strip further until they came to a rustic looking chapel that looked almost like it came out of the past. She loved the design, loved that it looked like something that would come from their world. She smiled and walked with him inside. Millicent knew that he had already made plans with this chapel for their wedding. She would just need to get changed. And then after the ceremony, she wouldn't have to freak out about marrying him.

Inside looked just as beautiful as outside. She was happy to be there with him now. She could deal with marrying him in Las Vegas now. She smiled and looked at the flowers of various colours and green and gold ribbon.

She was then directed to a dressing room where she was told her dress would be waiting for her. She had picked it out months ago, when he had asked her to marry him. She walked into the large spacious room and looked around. There wasn't much in there, considering it was just her and Sirius there. They had trusted no one with the knowledge of their marriage.

Millicent walked over to her dress and sighed. She didn't really want to wear a dress, but she would have to. She would give him at least that, since he had done a lot for her. She placed her hand on the cotton fabric and smiled. Soon she would be a Black. Soon, she wouldn't have to be worried about anyone thinking less of her. Even if she was married to Sirius Black – a dead man.

She changed into the full bodice dress and fixed the way it looked on her. It fit perfectly, except for the green and gold embroidered ribbon around her waist kept moving and looking funny. She left her hair down, not seeing a point in doing anything fancy with it. She even left on the same shoes she was wearing. No one would see her feet anyway.

Once dressed, Millicent left her dressing room and was told to wait a moment while the men got ready down at the alter. With a look of confusion adorned on her face, Millicent simply nodded and waited like she was asked. But once the music started to play, she knew she would walk through the set of large double doors and find her fiancé waiting for her.

To say she wasn't suddenly nervous was a lie. She was. And as soon as she heard the first note struck on the organ, she began to feel even worse. But she knew her role. She had to walk down the aisle to Sirius, they'd go through the ceremony, and then they'd leave for their honeymoon.

She walked through the doors and looked down the aisle to Sirius standing with Remus Lupin. She stopped along the way when she realized Sirius had lied to her about no one knowing about their wedding. She didn't like it. She didn't like knowing he had lied to her. But, she would have done the same in his position.

Millicent, now unsure of the situation continued to walk down the aisle until she was standing beside Sirius and Remus. She was confusion to say the least. But she still know that with Sirius, life would be good. With any other pureblood she would be treated like trash. And she did not want that.

The priest began the ceremony and Millicent repeated exactly what she was told to. She was good at following what someone told her to do. She wasn't very good at being independent yet, but she was working on it. She had her moments of independence where she would freak out on Sirius for something she didn't agree with.

She listened to Sirius say his vows, repeating the same things she had just said. They may have gone with their own vows in a formal wedding, but since this was not a formal wedding, neither of them saw the need to write their own.

"You may kiss the bride."

And that's just what Sirius did, he kissed Millicent. It wasn't just a little peck on the lips, but held passion and love, understanding and trust. Which was everything Millicent wanted in a relationship. Everything she wanted from Sirius. And she knew she was going to get it. Even if they had a shotgun wedding in Las Vegas, with only Remus Lupin to be their witness.


End file.
